Samurai Ron- The Wrath of Xmki
by blackheart0009
Summary: Inspired by Wolfpackersson09's Samurai Ron and given permission to do this of course. Aku has risen again and when Ron tried to stop him he was thrown through a portal in time and flung into the future. Now his group must find a way to the past to defeat the evil ruler of the world...Xmki. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and now unlike my other storied this one is a 'true' fanfiction of my own idea. The idea is based off Wolfpackersson09's and co-writer shadowwriter329's work Samurai Ron. This is my own version with my own twist and ideas to it. I already spoke to both authors and they have given me both permission and blessing to work on this. So let's see if my work had hold a candle to theirs.

Disclaimer: I do not know any kind of legal right to neither Kim Possible nor Samurai Jack. All I own are my own ideas and my OC's here.

Samurai Ron

The Wraith of Xmki

~Chapter 1~

Deep in the hidden mountains of Japan, in a barren and dead looking valley, stood a lone tree. The dark was black as night but it was not burnt nor damage. Its branches were jaunted branches that stuck out at odd angles with sharp spikes at the ends. All around the tree as far as the eye can see no life grew. No other plants not animals not even signs of soil were present. Nothing but bare, cracked rock. Yet if one was to stand by the tree they would not deny the feel of evil it seems to leak out. For thousands of years this has been the state of this hidden and forbidden valley, until today. For today, a great evil has returned. One of the tree's branches suddenly snapped off and fell to the ground. All was still before another branch snapped and fell. Cracks appeared on the trunk of the tree as more the thick branches dropped like the others. Soon in a matter of seconds the tree shattered and collapsed on itself. As the dust settled the pile that was once the tree laid there, leaking sap that was an oily black.

WHOOSH!

The oil like sap shot skyward going higher and higher as the group below stared. The tower of 'sap' started to take shape. Two parts shot and formed hands, five clawed hands with curved jagged elbows. It body had no other features as it shoulders jutted out and curved making them look like the top of an evil cape. Its head formed six square horns that appeared as a single crown with three on each side. Its mouth had sickly green lips which had a mad looking frown. Its teeth showed, sharp and oni shaped. A long red jagged beard shot from it chin. Its yellow eyes had simple black dots for pupils, but the top of each eye was on fire.

After a minute the tall figure looked around before giving a booming, "**FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**"

The laugh echoed around the valley making it seem even more menacing "**At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past**." The newly names Aku narrowed his eyes "**but first I must take my revenge against those who defied me and take the one tool that can harm me, the Lotus Blade.**" Then Aku shot into the sky toward Yamanouchi, to retake his revenge.

Miles away at Yamanouchi school of ninjutsu, Master Sensei gasped as he came out of his vision.

"Sensei, what did you see?" Yori said with concern as the elderly teacher had fallen back from the shock.

"No, he is free!" Master sensei said before he got up and grabbed the sword that was sheathed on a rack and presented it to Yori. "Yori-san. I have an urgent mission for you." Yori snapped to attention as Master Sensei commanded her. "You must travel to America and deliver the Lotus Blade to Stoppable-san, and you must give him this tale." Master Sensei told her the story that she was to tell Ron.

Yori listen wide eyed before she bowed, "I shall deliver it to Stoppable-san. I knew that he was a great warrior."

And with that she was gone. Master Sensei watched her go with a sad smile knowing that this might be the last time they ever see her. She sat down and meditated, waiting for what will come but had the upmost faith in their savoir.

* * *

Twelve hours later in Middleton

Ron smiled in the food court at Middleton mall. Across of him was Kim who sat next to her cousin Joss Possible. Joss was visiting with her father at Kim's house so Joss took her with him to hang out at the Middleton mall. While Joss grew in the two years since he last saw her Joss was still a big fan of Ron. Kim finished her drink before she asked "So happy with the new cloths Joss?"

Joss smiled, "You bet cuz, so where to next?"

Kim laughed at her excitement as Yori entered the mall. The ninja student has been traveling for hours in order to find Ron and after talking to his parents, and seeing Hana again, was told he was here. She was getting weird looks for being in her ninja gi and carrying the Lotus blade in hand but she focus on her mission. She spotted Ron near Kim and a girl she has not meet before. As she ran up Ron was the first to notice her, "Yori? It's great to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" Ron asked Yori as she slid to a stop at her table.

"Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil." Yori said solemnly as Ron stared at her.

Joss was about to ask who the girl was when Kim placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing how her cousin was in her 'mission mode' told her this was serious.

"How?" Ron asked wondering what happened.

Kim and Joss were quite, wondering what Yori was talking about.

"I shall answer with a story. Long ago there was a shape-shifting demon named Aku that ravaged Japan, but a heroic samurai, wielding a magic sword, stood forth to oppose him. The sword the samurai wielded was made by the three most holy monks and purified to cut Aku's evil. This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu where he passed on his ideals to those that trained there.

"He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why. He defeated Aku and imprisoned him in the Pit of Hate. He feared that someday Aku would be free and he would have left this world. He created Yamanouchi to train those to fight with honor and the path righteousness as he did. We were also to train so that some one day we would be able to stop Aku should he rise again.

"Master Sensei was meditating when he received a vision of the demon Aku being released from his prison in the pit of hate." She held the sword out to Ron "You are the one who can bring the power of the Lotus Blade and home the skill to use it."

The others were stun. Ron gulped not really wanting to fight and evil demon like the one Yori said. "Why me? I'm not a hero, that's Kim's title."

Yori smiled at him, "Stoppable-san you are a great warrior and will defeat the evil Aku."

"And you're not along Ron," Kim said confidently. "Joss and I are here to help."

Joss nodded with a wide grin, "Darn tooting we will."

"But guys, what can I do? I mean Kim is the one who saves the world. And Toshimiru had years of training, with masters from all over the world. He went everywhere to be able to beat this guy and I am nowhere close to being like that. I barely got through what little training I had at Yamanouchi. I can't even take a piece of food from the lunch lady there." Ron said trying to get them to see reason.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend, "Ron it's not how much you train, if you have to beat this thing then you will. You are just as much of a hero as I am."

Joss nodded, "That's right, if anyone can save the world it's us."

However the sky grew dark and everyone looked up at the sky roof seeing the sun was being blocked by black clouds.

"**AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" **came the booming laugh as the sky around the mall darken even more and became almost red in color. **"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AH HA!" **

The roof was broken into before the towering black demon came down and form inside the building. People screamed as the demon formed and ran to the exits. Aku ignored the 'ants' below him as he scanned for his bane. Aku found the sword within a group below him. He spotted the blond holding the cursed sword. When he noticed the age and stature of the warrior he blinked unable to help himself. **"You? You are the one destine to defeat me?" **his shock face became a smirk** "Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are but a child. Our fight will be short indeed.**

Aku reached out for them, but Kim reach into action. She pressed a button on her Kimmunicator and her battle suit sprang from the small watch. Wade has upgraded the suit so she can take it anywhere but she lacked her stealth mode but she figured it was better without all the other bugs.

Kim ran forward and threw a punch at the hand with her fist glowing blue with the energy of the suit. The hit did not hurt Aku but it did push his hand slightly. Aku narrowed his eyes before he swiped at Kim. Kim raised her shield but it broke easily and she was sent flying.

Aku laughed before he raised a clenched hand to finish her. Ron gasped seeing this and drew the lotus blade. Ron ran forward and sliced Aku's side with the lotus blade, all the while Aku screamed in pain. He glared down at Ron, **"The sword will not save you. You do not have the skills necessary to defeat me."**

Aku's clawed jabbed at Ron, intending to finish him quickly. Ron raised the sword and it transformed into a large shield. Aku was stunned not only when it claws bounced off but the fact the sword changed forms. Had something happen to the lotus blade to have this kind of magic?

It was then did Aku see that he could not fight him like this. With his body so small and his own form so big, he will have a harder time hitting him not counting whatever new abilities the sword hid. He shifted his form and became a large ape with powerful arms and sharp claws. Ron notice even though Aku changed forms; his face, fire lit eyes, horns and teeth were the same. Aku then charged at Ron.

Ron jumped out of the way as Aku slammed his arm into the floor breaking it. He punched and slashed his claws, breaking table and walls around the food court. Ron manage to ducked under a blow and slash Aku's side. Aku fell to the ground and spread out. His form then shifted and became a large scorpion.

Rufus peeked out from his pocket and squeaked loudly in freight as Ron was force to jump away as Aku snapped his claws at him.

Ron pushed one snapping claw away with the lotus blade and then jump back to avoid his stinger tail. Aku lashed out with his tail more and Ron was using all his skills to avoid and block the large stinger. Ron then jumped up over the next strike and cut the stinger off. "**Ahh!**" Aku scream and Ron took his chance to rush Aku.

Aku jump back and became a large snake. He lashed out and was able to wrap Ron twice. He squeezed hard and Ron cried out in pain. Ron was forced to drop the sword as he was squeezed. Rufus was able to pop out and spotted the sword. Rufus dropped down and manage to hold the sword and with its magic he turned it into a dagger, or a large sword to him. He turned and stabbed the sword into one of the coils around Ron. "**Gahh!**" Aku was force to let go and gain some distance.

Aku became a large tiger and jumped at Ron ready to rip him apart. Ron got the lotus blade from Rufus and stood his ground. When Aku was close enough he slash the sword right in front of him. Aku was cut right down the middle, both side flaying either side of Ron. Aku fell into a dark puddle like form before he shot up and became a large bird. **"You are stronger then I first thought but you cannot defeat the great Aku!"**

Ron shifted the lotus blade into a large shuriken and threw it at the bird Aku which slashed Aku's wing off. Aku fell to the floor in pain. Aku could not believe what was happening. **"I cannot to lose to a child. I refuse to lose to a CHILD!"** and Aku changed again.

Ron looked up as Aku became a western style large dragon. He was barely fitting in the mall as he tore open the walls in his anger. **"Now you will face my wrath little samurai." **He said before he blew fire at him. Ron screamed before he have the sword into a dome to protect himself and Rufus. Aku swung his tail at the dome and knock the dome with the heroes inside towards Joss and Yori. The sword changed back as Ron got up and grabbed it again.

Ron looked up at the beast Aku had formed, "Oh man, where KP when you need her?"

Yori helped steady him, "Stoppable-san I know you can defeat him."

"But how Yori?" Ron asked as Joss came into view Rufus held in her hands, "Everything so far has been the sword's power and not my own. KP would be a better hero here."

Joss frown, "See here Ron, Kim can't help right now. Besides the sword did not do everything. Did the sword make you attack and, jump and move around? Did the sword change on its own or did you make it change? You're a bigger hero then Kim and this is your chance to show everyone."

Ron was unsure before Yori placed a hand on his shoulder, "Believe in yourself Stoppable-san."

Ron looked at them before focusing on Rufus who smile and gave him the thumbs/claws up. Ron smiled, "Let's do this buddy."

Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder before the pair closed their eyes. They focus on what was most important. 'I need to protect everyone here. Mom, Dad, Hana, Yori, Joss, everyone else in Middleton, even the world…and most importantly…Kim.'

His body had a flash of blue light around him before it was gone but Ron and Rufus felt like they were ready. Joss and Yori felt the change in Ron and both smiled knowing he has this down.

Aku watched all this happen amused at their little attempt to rally. When the boy was ready Aku smirked cruelly before he lunged at Ron. With his new boost Ron leapt high into the air and held the sword ready. "Boo-yeah!" Ron cried as he swung the sword. Joss, Yori and those few that stayed to see the fight waited.

"**Gahhhhhhhhhh!**" Aku screamed before Ron shot out having sliced right through him. Ron landed panting but his grin never leaving his face. Aku fell and became his basic form. He groaned watching as Ron walked closer to him. _**'How can it be?' **_Aku cursed in pain. He wondered if the Samurai that defeat him had somehow reincarnated into this boy but it did not seem likely. Ron stood over him with his sword pointed at him, ready to finish him off. Like Kim, Ron was not one to finish someone like this but he knew it was the only way. "It's over," he muttered as he raised his sword.

"**Not yet,"** Aku muttered before he struck.

Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out. Ron thinking this was a new attack jumped back and landed next to Joss and Yori. The rings moved and formed above the group. Before they could do anything they were sucking into the portal he just made. He gave a booming laugh as his portal close, "**AHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! You were an interesting opponent despite being so young, much like the samurai. We will meet again and next time you will not be so fortunate. But go new samurai, try you best to fight me in a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. Yes fall in the future that is Aku."**

The demon laughed again before he noticed someone. He turned to see the glaring eyes of Kim. Aku laughed, **"Now little hero, Let us see what you can do against the great and all Powerful Aku!"**

Kim scoffed as her anger grew, "Even you have an ego like the rest of my villains. I don't know what you did, but I will not lose here."

Aku laughed as Kim powered up and jump at Aku.

* * *

So there is chapter one. Any and all feedback would be wonderful and helpful in making this piece of work better. if anyone is interesting is seeing how this is compared to the inspiration the check out _Samurai Ron_ which should be in the same section as this. Please be kind and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it seems to be a good start so far. Now I know I just uploaded this yesterday but I wanted to get at least another chapter out before I do anything else. This chapter now shows the changes to the world I made. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not know any kind of legal right to neither Kim Possible nor Samurai Jack. All I own are my own ideas and my OC's here.

(Last time)

*Aku Towering over the valley* "**FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**" The laugh echoed around the valley making it seem even more menacing "**At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past**."

(flash)

Master Sensei gasped as he came out of his vision. "No, he is free!"

(flash)

*Yori standing before Ron* "Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil."

"This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu."

"He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why."

(flash)

*Aku towers over Ron* **"You? You are the one destine to defeat me?" **his shock face became a smirk** "Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are but a child. Our fight will be short indeed.**

(flash)

"**Gahhhhhhhhhh!**" Aku screamed before Ron shot out having sliced right through him.

(flash)

"It's over," Ron muttered as he raised his sword.

"**Not yet,"** Aku muttered before he struck.

Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out.

(flash)

*Ron Yori and Joss gets sucked into the portal. Aku laughed as Kim powered up and jump at Aku.

Samurai Ron

The Wrath of Xmki

~Chapter 2~

All three of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky. They barely had a few seconds to see some crazy skyscrapers being finding themselves in the middle of traffic with flying cars.

Joss screamed out loud as a car nearly hit her. Yori, who was closest, grabbed her before they landed feet first on the roof of a car before jumping to the next one. Ron landed on the hood of another flying car with a thud. Rufus groaned inside the safety of his pocket. One car behind them pulled guns out of its front bumper and started to fire on the one Ron landed on. Ron saw this and was forced to duck from the rapid fire. He heard the sound of bullets hitting the car and knew he had to stop the attacker. He held the lotus blade and it became another large shuriken. With a toss the spinning blade flew through the air.

The lotus blade cuts through the front end breaking the guns before it goes and cut the back end as well. The car was now speeding downward out of control and crashed.

Ron caught the lotus as it became normal before he jumped to another car. Joss and Yori sees him so Joss pulled her grappling hook. Unlike her first homemade one this one was like Kim's as a birthday gift from Wade. The pair swung down with Ron before they landed in some lane-like pit filled with scarp cars and other metals.

"Ron smiled seeing everyone was alright. But they were not out of danger as the trench started to shake. They turned to see what was causing the problem. Up ahead was a large a truck with even large metal wheels with sharp spike like teeth sticking out. It was crushing the cars in the way and it was heading right for them.

Joss grinned and held her grappling hook. The older teens held onto her as the girl fired the hook and pulled then out as the truck rolled by. When they landed on the side walk like area they notice three street kids; at least they thought they were street kids, wearing the strangest outfits of purple, blue and green with matching skin tones looking at them and then they started cheering. They seem to have watched their little stunt from the very beginning. The street kids then started talking animatedly about the events they scene.

"That was so awesome. The girl was 'whoa!' falling between all the cars before the other one saved her." The purple one said.

"Oh yeah and they started jumping from car to car like it was simple trick on the hover board. Too easy." The blue one added.

"Yeah yeah, and that car got the guns out the Blondie went all old school ninja skill with the star up and sent the thing to the ground. Boom!" the green one said, which looked the weirdest with a large hat that went over his eyes that held a lava lamp on top.

"And then they landed all nice and easy, all cool like being all 'No sweat yo'." The purple kid said and went into a pose at the end with his arms crossed across his chest.

"A-and they were in the pit and got all in the crushers face and got out, that was off the chain yo!" the three went on all laughing at the show they were given. Yori and Joss were all confused not understanding a word they were saying.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ron said and the teens stopped talking for a few minutes to listen. "Thanks, do you know where we are?" The kids laughed somewhat at Ron's question.

"My friends, you are at is the center of sector d spaceport. The lowest worst lived area of the whole city." the purple skin teens answered.

The three look at each other, still having no idea where they were "Okay thanks but that does not really help us. Is there any way we can get in contact with whoever is your leader?" Ron asked, but instead of answering the teens laughed for a bit.

"Girl, you don't see Xmki. Xmki sees you." One said and motioned to a screen that was playing a video.

"Xm-ki?" Ron asked slowly saying the name out before the three up at the screen. It was some sort of advertisement which held a strange figure. At first Ron thought it was Aku but then saw that the figure was no doubt female from one swim suit ad. Her skin was literally black like Aku's but her face was a pale white making it look almost like a mask or face of a doll. Her hair was a long flowing orangish red that reached the small of her back. Through her hair were four squarish horns not unlike the ones Aku had. her eyes were a emerald green but the green looked like a gear that spun around inside the eye. On top of her eyes was fire, reached and flowing behind her even when the woman was not moving. Her hands were not claws like Aku's but simple round human looking with pink fingernails where a nail would be on a human hand. While she looked beautiful she still had an air of power around her. They looked around and saw more screens with different advertisements all with the same woman in them.

The street kids nodded "Yeah that's right. The Deliverer of Darkness"

"The Master of Masters,"

"The mistress of Sorrow"

"How can this be?" Yori asked looking at the woman and knew she looked too much like Aku for her liking, "Why does she look like Aku?"

"Aku?" never heard of him." The purple kid answered, "But she's always been the charge."

The three teens started to ponder and wonder where they were. Ron started to sweat trying to figure out where they are and what was going on. Rufus squeaked in concern as his buddy's actions.

"You okay? You don't look so good." One of the kids said looking at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tweaked. Do you know where the nearest Bueno Nachos we can rest for a bit?"

"Never heard of any Bueno Nachos but right over there will hook you up nice." The green kid said motioning to a door with three slots.

"Thanks." Ron said as they walked to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" The doorman asked as three sets of eyes opened to see the ones who knocked.

"We were told that we could refresh ourselves here." Yori said politely but the doorman was confused.

"Wha-"

"They just want a drink man!" One of the kids that showed them the door answered.

"A drink? Why didn't you just say so?" The door then opened to loud music and dancers as the three teens went in. Once inside they came upon a scene they did not expect.

The bar was filled with loud beating music. Several dancers were inside pods dancing around as strange aliens beings watch. They saw a strange octopus like alien serve several drinks at once. Joss noticed at one table a bluish green alien with a long mouth and pouty lips was pointing a gun at a human looking man. The man however shot the alien under the table with a laser bolt from his gun. The alien fired as well but it missed the guns head. Joss was impress that the man did not even flinch as the blot nearly missed him before the alien flopped dead on the table and the gun clattered to the floor. Joss gulped seeing the murder before her eyes and the fact no one even looked up during this whole scene. As the man walked out of the bar she noticed the others were still walking so she went to catch up.

Ron stopped in front of a table looking at one scary looking alien. He looked like a cross between a frog and a slug. Green with brown spots, his yellow eyes glared at Ron. "And what are you looking at?" he asked before he backhanded Ron to the floor.

The alien stood up and start to make toward Ron. Yori got between them and bowed to the alien. "Please forgive my friend, we did not mean to be rude."

"No human, it is not that easy," the alien muttered as he stood several head tall then Yori. He reached behind him and pulled something off his back.

All three teens recognized that this alien wanted to fight so Yori tried to end this peacefully. "Please forgive us, we do not wish to hurt you."

The alien laughed, "It is not me who will get hurt, human." He said this last word as if she was lower than scum.

Rufus was the first to notice what the alien pulled out. The strange device the alien pulled that held a blade at the end. He squeaked in warning as the alien swung at them. He swung down but was shocked that he missed. Yori had jumped back while Ron had jumped up over the alien and pulled his sword free. He swung down to cut the weapon off to end the fight but the alien moved. He screamed as his hand was removed instead.

Ron looked in horror at what he had done, as he never did anything like that to anyone before but then saw the hand sparked with wiring jutting out of the wound.

"A cyborg?" he muttered seeing the robot hand but the fleshy head.

Everybody looked up staring at what they just saw. Several more alien like the first stood up and pulled out their weapons. Ron got into a stance with the lotus blade ready while Yori drew her short blade. Joss was into her stance as Kim taught her a bit but looked worried.

While all of this was happening, inside one of the pods a group of three dogs were talking with a well-armed lizard like alien while having drinks.

"I say old chap, will you do it?" One of the dogs asked, a blue fur wiener dog wearing an explorer's hat, a red bow tie and a monocle.

But the alien took a final swig of his drink he grabbed the blue dog, pulled him up into the alien's face before he said something in an alien language and left the pod.

"What did he say? Will he do it?" The first dog asked as a smaller black Scott's terrier who also has the same type of hat and a pipe.

"No, he says you're out of your mind you blasted idiot. Who would want to go against Xmki?" The terrier said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"What do we do know? We've asked just about everyone here." Said a large hound dog wearing a tie and hat as well but with a sad look on his face. The blue dog then noticed Ron and the others fighting the aliens outside their pod.

"I say, what about them?" the blue one asked gesturing to Ron's group.

"The lad and lassies about to get their bums disintegrated?" the terrier asked not really interested.

"Ooh, I can't watch." The hound said before covering his eyes.

"Oh yes, I like them." The small dog said looking at the fight that was taking place in front of them.

One alien charged and Ron jumped up and kicked the surprised alien in the face, which knocked him over. He then used his blade to block another one. He then pushed the blades back and attacked. They too lost their robot arms and weapons. Ron was force to duck under another attack but he came up and cut the attacker in half. Ron was stunned at what he just did but forces those feeling down as he was attacked again.

Yori was focused on her battle as she threw several throwing star into the neck of one of her opponents. She had faced death before and knew when to push it down. She bent backwards to avoid another attack, then she kick his weapon sending it right at his head. The alien went wide eyed when his weapon cut into his neck. Yori had no time to think as she blocked the blade of another before she pushed him back and stabbed at him.

Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a shield to block an attack from the front and pushed him back. He then jumped over another alien trying to attack him from behind. He turned his weapon back into a blade and beheaded both aliens.

Joss was trying to fight but these alien were a lot bigger than her and she was forced to keep avoiding the blades. She was smacked aside from a back hand of an alien and she slid underneath a table. Joss growled in anger when she placed a hand down to pick herself up she felt something. She looked down to see the object was a gun. The very same gun the alien dropped when he was shot. She picked it up staring at the strangely light weight gun before the table was ripped up and the alien appeared above her. The alien growled out and held the blade up, ready to finish Joss, "Die Human!" it shouted.

Joss did not know what happen, she just reacted. The hand moving the gun moved and she fired three times. All three blots flew and struck the alien in the chest. He stood there stunned before he keeled over backwards and fell dead. She felt a little sick, hand held over her mouth, at what she had done. She gasped trying to keep her lunch down before she noticed one alien charging at Ron from behind. She went wide eyed before she brought the gun up and fired again. The blot hit the alien in the back of the head and he fell dead.

And with that the fight was over. Joss stood there holding the gun before she dropped it. As one both she and Ron went to their knees and threw up. The horror at what they had done coming back with vengeance. Yori knelt down beside Ron and rubbed his back to help him.

The dogs were amazed thought out the whole fight, "By jove they're good." The small blue dog said "They're perfect!"

"Aye but they'll never do it," exclaim the small black one.

"Oh we'll see about that, I'll go and invite them to join us," said the small blue dog, whom seemed to be the leader.

"Be careful Rothchild" the hound dog said as the blue dog went toward them.

The dog arrived as they recover from their sickness and manage to get to their feet. "Oh, excuse me." The small blue dog said causing the three to look around wondering where the voice came from. "I say, down here old fellow." The group looked down to see a small blue dog talking.

Yori stared before she reacted at once "Talking demon dog!" she shouted as she readied her weapon.

"Good heavens where!"

"Whoa Yori! I don't think it's a demon." Ron said stopping Yori's attack noticing that the dog was scared when Yori said the word 'demon'.

"Oh, you meant me. I can assure you miss that I am by no means a demon."

"You can talk." Joss said as she looked at him.

"But of course," he said, noticing their stares he added. "I take it you're not from around here. Why not join me and my friends for some refreshments and I will explain everything." the blue dog said leading the group to the pod that had his group.

They moved around to make room for everyone and the dogs ordered some drinks from an alien waitress with three eyes. They waited for the drinks for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Ron looked from dog to dog wonder what was going on. The hound offered a small smile, which he returned. Rufus stood on the table between everyone as he looked at dogs. The blue one leaned down and sniffed the interesting creature. Rufus muttered as he was sniffed. The pod then opened up and the waitress was back with a tray of drinks. "Your refreshments are here."

"Splendid," the wiener dog said as the waitress places the drinks down.

Ron, Joss and Yori looked at the strange drinks not sure how to drink them, or what they were, while the three dogs were lapping the drinks up vigorously like a normal would from a water bowl. It was a little strange to them.

The blue dog then looked up. "My friends, I do apologize. How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." he said before going to the large dog. "This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander, chief of excavation. Er, Dreyfuss old boy, you're drooling again." The leader said noticing the drool.

"Oh, sorry." The newly named Dreyfuss said as he shook his head and the drool went all over the place, much to the girls' disgusted.

"You blasted idiot! You're getting everyone wet!" the small black dog scolded Dreyfuss.

"And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado. And I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothy for short." Rothy said with a small giggle fit after his name.

"You see," started Rothy, "We are archeologist trying to discover the secret to our past. Only a short time ago did we discovered that our ancestors walk on both our arm and our legs." he said in a tone that shows how proud they were of this discovery.

"We could have told you that," muttered Joss not wanting to offend them.

"This is all very strange," muttered Yori, though everyone could hear her, "Cars that fly, strange creatures and now dogs that talk in human tongue."

"What do you mean? Asked all the dogs at once.

Yori realized what she said and said quickly trying to no offend their new friends like before, "I mean no disrespect, back home dogs were faithful companions but the dogs we all knew just, umm, barked."

They dogs looked at them before they started to talk excitedly. "Did you hear that?! The ancient myths are true!" Stated Rothy.

"But how would they know? They'd have to be thousands of years old!" asked Angus.

Rothy thought about it before he pulled out some kind of scanner that was attached to his noise and pointed it at Ron, who was closest, and started to sniff him. The humans and naked mole rat all stared as Rothy looked at the scanner and exclaimed, "My word, I do believe you two (points to Yori and Ron) born roughly sixteen B.X. sixteen years before Xmki enslaved the earth. The younger one is about thirteen years and the interesting little creature is even less than that." the humans all went wide eyed at this. "You my friends are living fossils."

They all sat stunned; they were not sent to another world, which they first thought, but who know how many years into the future. "It's not where we are, but when we are." Ron stated what they all knew. "Aku must have made that portal from before to rip us from our own time and sent us into the distance future." Rufus moaned scared about his friend and the one that was left behind.

"But how?" Joss asked "And what happen to the demon anyways? Where did this Xmki fellow come from then?

"I don't know but I'm sure we shall find the answer," Yori added all confused with this whole thing.

"I do believe so, but let us get to why we call you here." Stated Rothy.

The group looked at the dogs wonder what they needed from them. "We dogs live a nomadic life digging up the remains of ancient civilizations to uncover the mysteries of our past, but recently something we found something that derailed our expedition." Rothy said.

"We had discovered a vein of rare jewels one day, but we weren't interested in them." Dreyfuss stated.

"But Xmki is. It seems that they are a source of power for her." Angus said looking at them

"So she enslaved us and bound us to her mines to forever dig up these gems. This is why we need you three." Rothy said as he looked at the three with hope in his eyes.

"What can we do?" Joss asked wondering if this is what Kim felt like when asked for a mission.

"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Xmki's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our mysteries past." Rothy answered as they thought about it for a bit.

They all were quiet before they looked at one another. This was different then Kim's mission back home, the villainess ruled the world and they had nowhere to go or no one to turn to. Ron closed his eyes. He felt like he failed. Who knows what happen to their families because they were in the future. His thoughts went to Kim who was left behind. Did she make it out of the fight with Aku? Was her family out their somewhere? Was his? But one thing was for certain, these dogs needed his help and he would not let them down. Ron opens his eyes, "I will help you."

Yori and Joss smiled knowing that they had his back. Rufus cheered ready as he jumped into his pocket.

"Splendid," Rothy said as they exited the pod. "We can take our rocket car."

"Rocket car?" Question Yori wondering that was.

As they walked Rothy then stopped, "Hold on a minute!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Angus asked.

"Forgive me but I do believe you haven't told us your names." Rothy said.

Ron blushed at this mistake before they introduced themselves. "I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Rufus,"

"Hi!"

"Joss possible," Joss stated proudly.

Yori bowed to them, "Greeting, my name is Yori."

"Oh very lovely names," Rothy said as they started off again and left the bar. "Fair, short and easy to remember. Well let's get going then."

On their way out Joss grabbed the rest of the dead alien's guns and gear. She figures she would need them.

Unknown to the group the waitress with the three eyes heard every single word. She watched them leave before she turned to the bar man and said, "I'm taking my break."

The waitress put on a black robe with a hood and went outside before walking a far ways and into a teleport pod. In a flash of lighting she was gone.

She appeared again in front of an evil and scary looking castle that would give Goths nightmares. As she entered she found herself in the back of a crowd gather on a lead of a narrow cliff overlooking a pit. The walls seem to look like they were on fire and you could see nothing but darkness below. The crowd was some kind of a sea creatures as their suit they were wearing had helmets and held water.

"Oh, great Xmki, please allow us refuge in your waters. Our oceans are all dried up and we have nowhere to go." Said the leader when was kneeling in front.

Nothing happen then something shot up from the darkness below. The leader's eyes shot up in fear as Xmki formed, towering above them with wearing silk kimono like robe. Xmki looked down at them and said softly but in a still powerful voice and tone. "I know the fate of your world. For I was the one who took you oceans away."

This caused a young alien to move forward. "You monster!" he shouted pointing at Xmki in anger.

"Silence fool!" commanded the leader before he turned to Xmki, "Forgive the boy milord, he is young and foolish."

Xmki scowled before she shot yellow beams of death from her eyes at the boy making him vanished, causing the leader to fall to his knees in sorrow. "The boy will return. He will learn proper respect for Xmki, and no greater teacher then the pit of hate. "

"Yes my lord. Your wisdom is unquestionable." The leader said on his knees with his hands in front clasped together.

Xmki stood tall before she addressed the crowd, "I will allow you a home in my oceans, but you must pay homage to me. Once a month a new monument will rise up from the ocean, too remind the world who is its master." Xmki said this last part with narrowed eyes before she shouted "NOW BEGONE!"

The crowd left leaving only the waitress. The waitress knelt down and lowers your hood. "Milord, I have important news,"

"What news could be considered important to the immortal Xmki?" Xmki asked in a formal yet a bored undertone.

"A group of skilled warriors has appeared and they wish to challenge your rule. They plan to free the canines from your mines."

Xmki did not take this well, "WHAT!" now she had a different mindset then most warlords. She did not mind rebellion or challengers wishing to 'free' the world from her rule. She let them as they amused her greatly and felt great pleasure when she crushed them. The reason she was angry here was the fact the mines the canines were 'running' brought a large amount of power to her and losing them would be a bit of work to bring back up.

She turn to the wall of still flames behind him and she spread her arms, "Show me the fools!"

Some of the flames moved showing an image of Ron, Rufus, Joss and Yori with the dogs getting into the rocket car. Ron turned having the feeling they were being watched and Xmki focused on his face.

Xmki was stunned seeing them. "I see," she said slowly as she waved her hand dismissing the spy. She bowed and left her mistress to her plotting. Xmki stared at the image as they took off before she said with a barely noticeable smile, "So that is what Aku did to you four. No doubt thinking he would be rid of yours for these thousands of years. Because of his and your actions I was born. And for that you have my thanks," here Xmki bowed slightly with her eyes closed even though they could not hear her. But then her smile dropped and when she open her eyes they were nothing but business. "But even that does not allow you to mess with my affairs in this future. You may fight for their freedom but I cannot allow you to so without facing my wrath. If you wish to fight my rule with your life on the line…then so be it."

She grinned widely, showing her canines were slightly curved like an oni or Aku's. She laughed as a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.

* * *

The group of three dogs and teens travelled far in the rocket jet to the mines that the dogs were enslaved at. Ron and Rufus did not feel much from the thrust as they were use to stuff just as fast if not faster. Joss was holding better but she never felt something this much while Yori was holding onto the seat in front of her scared. She looked over and saw that Dreyfuss had his head out the window and sticking his tongue out as he enjoyed the ride.

The rocket car made it to the mines with little problems. They landed and everyone got out. Ron and Joss got out just fine, but Yori were a little shaken and fell to her knees.

"I say young lady, are quite alright?" Rothy asked looking at the girl.

"I am fine. It was honorable of you to offer a ride, but it would also be my honor to walk." Yori managed to stand after a small rest.

"Oh yes rocket rides and all that, but anyways, welcome to our camp." Rothy said as he started showing them the excavation camp.

"Over the years we have discovered many amazing discoveries involving the history of canine kind." The group saw a dog statue, a fire hydrant and some billboards depicting dogs that would have been commonplace in their time.

"Sadly, Xmki has redirected our attentions to the excavations of her precious gems, and if Xmki's unreasonable quotas are not fully met. I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted." Rothy held his head as he pointed to a single area. The site made them sad and sick and the same time.

"No." Joss said holding a hand to her mouth as tears began to form "How horrible"

"This is just wrong sick." Ron said looking down as he just couldn't take the site. Rufus cried seeing what everyone else has.

"Truly such a demon as Xmki would commit such atrocities." Yori commented also unable to hide any form of sadness and her righteous rage. The site itself was of several dogs both male and female were slain and nailed in a crucified position. Their bodies in various states of decay as maggots and flies buzzed around them.

Ron felt horrible seeing this and looked around the camp as Rothy went on.

"My people spirits are broken. We simply cannot live like this any longer." Rothy finished as the four teens looked around and saw all the dogs working to mine the crystals, but they were weak and saddened. Pups forced to carry loads far bigger than their size and strength, and not even the elderly were spared as one of the elder dogs had collapsed with his spirit leaving the mortal vessel. Those nearby the deceased elder dog howled in sadness as others attempted to pick up the slack. They were unable to stop the tears that were now falling with no sign of stopping. Ron cried; he has seen some bad things before but nothing ever like this. He then clenched his fist, Xmki caused this and he was the only one to stop her even if it was Aku at first. Everything else seemed tame to him now.

Yori shook in anger and sadness, "Xmki, she truly is the worst then Aku seems to be. She has no honor to be able to do this. Even dogs should not be worked like dogs."

Though she said this with much passion, a cough made her look sheepish at the look the dogs were giving her.

Suddenly one dog came running scared, "Xmki's forces approach from the south! They will be upon us by sunrise." Everyone was shocked at this, as already Xmki was onto them.

Ron, Joss and Yori followed Rothy and the other dog to a lookout post were they looked through binoculars. Slowly a wave of black was moving across the land covering everything. A clicking noise was echoing getting slowly louder.

* * *

So there is chapter two and we get to see who Xmki is. now before anyone ask and I know people will, yes her looks are based off of an older adult Chi from Bleedman's _'Grim Tale from Down Below'._ all feedback would be wonderful and helpful in making this piece of work better. if anyone is interesting is seeing how this is compared to the inspiration the check out _Samurai Ron_ which should be in the same section this is in. Please be kind and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well it seems to be a good start so far. Okay I would have updated yesterday however the site keep having a system error and I could not even get this on my Doc. but the problem seems to be fixed and I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not know any kind of legal right to neither Kim Possible nor Samurai Jack. All I own are my own ideas and my OC's here

* * *

_Long ago in a distance land; Aku the Shape-shifting Master of Darkness, Unleashed An Unspeakable Evil! But a foolish group of warriors, led by a samurai wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose him._

_[Shows Ron slashing at Aku in his ape from]_

_[Shows Ron cutting off Aku's scorpion tail]_

_[Shows Ron slashing through the dragon Aku]_

_Before a final blow was struck, he tore open a portal in time and flung them into the future. The result of that battle gave birth to me; Xmki, and my evil is law! Now those fools seek to return to the past and undo the future that is Xmki!_

(Last time)

All three of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky.

(Flash)

Ron landed on the hood of another flying car with a thud. Rufus groaned inside the safety of his pocket. One car behind them pulled guns out of its front bumper and started to fire on the one Ron landed on.

(Flash)

The lotus blade cuts through the front end breaking the guns before it goes and cut the back end as well. The car was now speeding downward out of control and crashed.

(Flash)

"Boy, you don't see Xmki. Xmki sees you." One said and motioned to a screen that was playing a video.

"Xm-ki?" Ron asked slowly saying the name out before the three up at the screen.

(Flash)

"How can this be?" Yori asked looking at the woman and knew she looked too much like Aku for her liking, "Why does she look like Aku?"

"Aku?" never heard of him." The purple kid answered.

(Flash)

"This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander, chief of excavation.

Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado. And I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothy for short."

This is why we need you three." Rothy said as he looked at the three with hope in his eyes.

"What can we do?" Joss asked wondering if this is what Kim felt like when asked for a mission.

"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Xmki's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our mysteries past."

(Flash)

Ron opens his eyes, "I will help you."

(Flash)

Xmki stared at the image as they took off before she said with a barely noticeable smile, "So that is what Aku did to you four. No doubt thinking he would be rid of you for these thousands of years.

"But even that does not allow you to mess with my affairs in this future. You may fight for their freedom but I cannot allow you to do so without facing my wrath. If you wish to fight my rule with your life on the line…then so be it."

She laughed as a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.

Samurai Ron

The Wrath of Xmki

~Chapter 3~

The group seemed worried, they never faced an army before and they seem scared. They had no back up, nor clear way to defend themselves. But as Ron look through the brochures he was given to see the wave of black drones coming closer and closer. He knew Kim would not back down and abandon these dogs. She would have found a way. _'KP, I feel like I'm lost without you.'_

Rothy whistled as he also looked out, "My word there are quite a number of Xmki beetle destroyer drones. How will you be able to stop them?" he asked Ron this question. Ron closed his eyes before he looked determined, "I will need some help. Some weapons will help but more importantly we need a plan."

So it started; they begin their plan to defend from the enemy and start to make traps to help stop them. Yori drew a rough map of the area and laid her plan to the dogs sitting around them. Joss added some impute of using the terrain to help and Ron nodded making sure he did not interrupt them. They also used whatever the dogs had to help which actually was quite a lot with machine, explosives and other tools and metals. The dog sat before their tails began to wag as they saw hope for the first time in ages.

They all started to work. Under the light of the full moon the group started up several digger machines and roll up them up step rocks. The result made them flip over onto their backs. With their arms up and ready large rock were place into the scoops now catapults. Large boulders were lifted and placed into the new catapults, arming them.

Joss had the dogs place rocket cars land in rock, edges pointed downward so their engine blast would affect the army below them.

Ron eyed one of the crystals sticking out of the rocks near him. Their points looked sharp to him. Ron placed a finger at the end and pokes it. His skin broke easily and a small drop of blood appeared. Ron's face broke into a grin as he got an idea. He ran to Yori and the others to show they gained a new weapon.

The dogs use their machines to dig a deep trench and they start to place crystals as spike as angle to stab those that would fall in. Yori got an idea to make weapon from the crystals. Joss was helping by making spears, tying large crystals to poles with rope while Yori found material and was making some bows.

Yori finish her bow and made several arrows with crystals for arrowheads. She shot one as a test. The arrow sparked as it went through and destroyed her target rock completely and went further than that and stuck into a rock spike so deep the arrow head stuck out with little to no damage.

Using Joss's suggested to use rocks to help stop the drones, so the dogs us some machine that seemed to use fake dog like tongues to scrap away almost all the bottom rock of tall pillars. With the bottom edged away to break easily and send the whole thing down upon the unlucky ones underneath.

The dogs had barrels filled with oil place round the canyon all-open and a shard of crystal on top near the side. When the arrows hit them the sparks made will lit ablaze and explode.

One dog crack a whip forcing a big green horse like animal with six legs pulled a carte of crystals. Ron saw this powerful animal pull the large overloaded cart and got another idea for another ally. Rufus nodded and went over to find what they would need.

Ron approached the pen were more giant horses stayed. They seemed edgy around him as he walked to the largest one, which reared into its hind legs to scare Ron away. Ron however just pulled out an apple from his pocket that Rufus found and showed it to the horse. The horse calmed down and sniffed the treat before he ate it. Ron petted the side of the animal's head now having some new friends to help them. Rufus cheered and jumped upon the beast's head which rose up high for it smaller new friend.

Under a torch light Yori also prepared a piece of their honor for this battle. Like the samurai of old she was making flag to display their clan. She made the symbol of the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu. When she finished it two dog carrying a heavy bit of metal walked across her flag. Yori looked down to see several paw prints were now on the flag underneath the Yamanouchi symbol. After a minute Yori smiled believe the dogs were now truly honored in this fight as well.

The dogs then started to help their champions get ready. They took scrap metal and made armor for each of them, while making the armor appear as samurai armor. They used some more scrap metal to armor up their new riding horses, making them look like horses a knight would ride. The horses' heads were cover in the scoop of digger while the gangs' helmets were made from pots, some of which were being used when they were taken.

Rothy seemed to think something was missing on them then it clicked. He snapped a bulldog hood ornament and snapped it on Ron's helmet. He gave them the thumbs up at this. With that the group slept for a few hours as dawn was coming and they needed to be ready by then.

(Line)

It was moments before dawn. The three teens were armed with weapons and makeshift armor. The flag Yori made was on the armor of Ron's back showing who they were fighting for. They had a plan, but the three of them were scared.

"This feels…frightening," Joss muttered softly, "Have you ever felt this way before a mission Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "No, missions were never like this. We always had a home to go to, friends to back us up and none of our missions felt like this. We actually have to fight for our lives here. This is an actually war we are about to fight. I'm not even sure we could handle this even if Kim was here."

Joss stayed quite thinking of her cousin. Her once and still is sometimes idol was someone you could count on in a pinch. But she was a rescuer, a hero, even Joss was worried what she might have to face if she was here with them.

Ron took a deep breath before he looked to Rufus, who was wearing a tiny version of armor. The naked mole rat looked up at his friend and Ron could tell that he felt scared too. It might have been even worst for him. He had the world resting on his fate. The fate of these dogs, and the world, was resting on his success. He never thought he could save the world as that was Kim's job, and he was only the sidekick. What worst Kim was not here to help out when he was direly in need of it.

Yori smiled sadly at her friends, "I am scared as well. I have train for many years to fight for the path of righteousness and will fight on that path to the end. These dogs, we bring them hope; hope them have not had in who knows how many years. Yet they have the courage to fight so they can have freedom. Your homeland was built on the value of freedom and was willing to fight for it. Should we not do the same? Not just for these dogs but for all those who are enslaved by Xmki."

The two glanced at her, Joss wiping her eyes in remembering the fate of the dogs should they fail. Rufus sniffed softly before he wiped his nose and looked determined. Ron smiled at Yori, and nodded in thanks, and Yori smiled before looking in the east as the sun rose. "For what it is worth, it is my honor to call myself your friend."

"Right back at yea ninja girl," Joss said feeling better. She knew her cuz would not back down from helping these dog and neither will she. As the sun rose higher they could see the mass of black moving into view. "The destroyer drones have entered the valley! Everyone take cover!" One of the dogs which was the lookout had shouted to all that could hear him.

"Let's ride!" Ron said as he led the charge with Yori, and Joss following close behind.

They rode to meet the army, the drone entering in waves and destroyed what they could while clawing fast towards the three. Yori drew her bow and an arrow from her quiver before she shot at one of the upturned diggers and hit a button that said 'dig'. The digger then, instead of digging, threw boulders in the enemy. The boulder flew through the air and crashed into several drones. The drones exploded on impact of the heavy stone while the rest move around the wreckage without pause.

They passed another and Yori hit the mark dead on once more. The flying stone crushed more drones but the damage did not seem to be noticed in their numbers.

"Nice shot there partner!" Joss shouted as she armed her arrow and let it fly. The arrow pierced the glass done like eye of the drone halting is in its tracks.

It was then did both the drones and the heroes enter the oil areas. Yori fired more arrows to spark the rock placed on the barrels and cause explosions destroying more drones. Two, three, four more barrels were lit and the explosions reduced a decent number of the drones.

"I have had many years of practice." Yori said as armed her bow with four arrows. She let them fly and each one hit their target. Right in the head or neck. Some sparked and the heads exploded. Joss armed her bow and let loose her arrow. Again the arrow hit its mark and destroyed another drone. As Ron did not have a bow nor the skills needed to us one he armed himself with the lotus blade. He transformed the sword into a long spear. He pulled back and threw the spear into the oncoming horde. The magic spear cut its way through the drones like butter before it flew back and landed in Ron's hands. He changed it to a shuriken and sent the blade flying.

Joss noticed she was down to her last arrow and let it fly before she dropped her now useless bow. Joss then grabbed a spear from her side pack and held it to the side. It went through one, two, three, four drones before it got too heavy and Joss was force to drop it.

Ron and Yori were also using the spears, as Ron had Rufus use the lotus blade for a bit to keep the offensive, to stab into the drones. Yori threw one spear and it pierced one drone as well at the two behind it. Rufus changed the Lotus Blade into a staff with a blade at the end. While his end was smaller the end was much bigger. It looked almost comedic as he swung the blade. He sliced through several drone before switching back into a different blade and cut several more.

Even the horses were helping, lowering their armor head as they charged knock and drone in front of them flying. The gang turned and started to fall back, leading the drone to another trap. They jumped over the spiked pitfall leaving the drone unaware. The drone weren't as lucky as they fell and were stabbed several times. Several drones fell onto other down drones and soon the pit was filled. The rest of the large army moved across the pit without any damage.

Ron turned the Lotus blade into a giant throwing star and cut several of them before it came back to him. However the horses were force to stop as the drone were able to cut them off and the gang was surrounded. The horses did not like this as they reared back and started to buck and kick the drones away. Some drone got caught under a horse and was stomped and crushed several times. The riders use their weapons to help keep the drone away.

As Ron slashed another drone another one jumped up and caught Ron in its grip sending him to the ground with the drone on top of him. "Ron!" shouted the girls before they too were caught and held down. The horses ran and the rest of the drone gathered around. Rufus hit the ground when Ron was knocked off and he squeaked in shock and freight seeing Ron trapped. Then it happened, two drones had swords sticking out of their back as Ron and Yori knocked them off of them. Two gunshots were heard and the last drone was knocked off Joss who got her guns out.

The gang was fine, only a few stretches on their armor. One by one the drones stood on their small sharp pointy legs standing close to ten feet high than the gang before them. They had four scythes like blades for arms their horn heads now showed scary looking faces with mean sharp tooth frowns. Their blue dome like eyes all stared at the gang. All in all they seem very intimidating.

Ron righting his grip on the Lotus Blade "you guys alright?"

The other nodded while Rufus squeaked out from below the drone as they did not see him, "Okay!"

Ron nodded as he got into his stance. Joss twirled one of her guns around her finger as she smirked, "Well partners, round two?"

One drone lifted it scythe arm and charged. Joss fired and blasted the head off of a drone. Ron ducked under an attack before he slashed up and sliced the drone. Ron then dropped the lotus blade and Rufus got it before he slashed three drones in half. Ron called the Lotus Blade back to him and sliced through the drones as Yori also sliced them and Joss fired her guns hitting as the neck and head causing them to explode before they got to close.

"You seem to be a natural with a gun Possible-san." Yori said as she dodged a scythe and sliced another drone.

"Thanks, I got a small air rifle and be-be guns at home. These things don't have any recoil to them so my aim is not off," Joss then flipped over a drone as it attacked her and she shot it in the back of the head.

Ron gritted his teeth as he blocked another scythe before he manage to push it back and cut the drone in half. Ron transform the blade into a giant axe and swung it at a group in the back and sliced them all, creating a path to escape. "This way!" Ron shouted getting the others' attention.

The girls nodded knowing they needed to regroup in an area that would help them. Plus they need to lead the drones to the remaining traps to further weaken the army. As they did the flag that Yori had painted was knocked off and being stepped on by the beetles and was being torn by their steps.

Ron saw this and frowned, "Sorry Yori, I know you worked hard on that."

"It was my honor to make it but we have other pressing matters to deal with. We shall recover the flag after the battle."

They neared the large rocks that were weak enough to push. As they passed the pillars of rocks Ron had the Lotus Blade change into a large war hammer. With great force he hit each of the pillars causing them to shake and start to fall. Ron caught up to the girls as the rocks fell onto the drones that were following close behind them.

"Boo-yeah!" shouted Ron as he looked back seeing the drones crushed but frowned as more made it past the rocks. "Oh c'mon!"

"No time for your American humor Stoppable-san. We still have one last trap to work with." Yori stated as they near the rocket cars.

"Yori start the first one, Rufus and I will get the other two. Joss go on ahead!" cried Ron as he turned the Lotus Blade into a bo staff.

Yori jumped to the first rocket car was waited for her friends to pass as well as waited for the drone army to get close enough to do the most damage. Ron used his new staff to pole vault to the second rocket car. Once there he held Rufus, "Ready buddy?"

The naked mole rat gave him a thumbs up. Ron pulled back and threw Rufus into the air. Rufus flew high before he landed inside the seat of the rocket car. He scrambled up to the controls to light it up.

The drone gathered round Yori, some climbing up to get her. But before they could get too close Yori pressed the start button. The rocket car hummed before superhot flames shot down onto the drones. They could not take the heat and exploded. The burst of flames were short lived as the fuel started to become low and Yori jumped to the next one. The remaining drone went around and followed her.

Ron hit the start as the drones gathered around them. The same result came before the two ninja were force to abandon ship. One drone made it pass the robot carnage and swiped at them. It missed as Ron and Yori jumped away. It tried to follow them by jumping after them, but it leap was too short and it crashed head first into the rocky ground.

Rufus started his car and jump up and Ron caught him. They trio ran to catch up with Joss as the drones were either blasted by the engine blast or followed after them.

They manage to catch up with Joss but so did the drones. Soon the heroes were surrounded. The gang gathered their weapons and stood ready for the drones to charge.

Yori ducked and weaved the slashes of the drones and uses her sword to cut limbs and heads off the drones. Yori cut the scythe arm off of one drone before she used it to stab into another one's body. She also picked one off the ground and stabbed the blade into the head of an incoming drone. Yori flipped up over a scythe attack before she landed on the drone's back. The drone receive Yori's blade to the back of the head before it could knock her off. As she jumped down a scythe stabbed into her shoulder armor, but she was fine. Yori jerked her body, breaking the armor piece off and attacks the drone that attacked her.

Joss panted as she shot the head of another drone. While she was younger than the other fighters she still was keeping up even if she was tiring out. She shot another one before she did a back flip to avoid the one attacking her from behind. Joss landed on its head and used the butt of her guns to smash one of the dome eyes, making a small hole. She places her gun into the hole and fired. As it fell she was slashed in the chest by another drone; her armor ripping off. Joss lays on the ground, not moving. The drone got closer, raising its scythe arm to finish her when she turned over and shot it off. The second shot blew its head off. Joss smirked as she blow smoke from her gun. The victory did not last long as she was attacked again which caused more of her armor to be ripped off.

Ron was losing armor fast as he fought. One drone got behind him and grabbed Ron, holding him in place with its scythes arms. Ron strained and got free from the drone's grip, breaking all of his armor in the process, before he turned and cut that drone in half. Ron slid back panting as he only had small bits of his armor left on him and he still had a large number or drones to destroy. He threw the lotus blade into the air before he ducked and rolled under a swing of a scythe. Rufus hopped into the air and got his weapon before he came down and cut the drone attacking Ron in half. Rufus changed the blade into a large shuriken and tossed it at another drone, taking the head off. Ron summon the blade back as he back up as the drones pushed forward. He found himself back to back with Joss and Yori. The beetle drones had enclosed the three in a circle, but had yet to advance further than that.

"So this is how it ends," Joss could not help but muse as she held her gun ready for battle. "Going out in a blaze of glory being the hero. You think Kim would have gone out this way?"

"It is not over yet, but it was still an honor to fight alongside you tomodachi." Yori said holding her ninjato fiercely.

Rufus moaned slightly worried for them as it did not look good. Ron felt like it the odds were really against them. But he then remembers the odds were always against them on some mission and they always came on top. He knew Kim wouldn't have given up no matter the odds and he won't either. The dogs were depending on them and Ron swore he will not let them down. "We can do it. We are not just fighting for our lives. We are fighting for the lives of our friends, for their freedom. As long as we fight for them, we shall not stop until we have succeeded."

The girls looked at Ron, clearly stunned by his words. Ron however simply brought the Lotus Blade up. The beetle drones started their assault again. Joss fired her gun while Yori, and Ron slashed through them. Ron blocked a few slices of their scythes as they started slashing them. They were now starting to receive actual injuries, but they were light and not hindering them at all. The beetle drones seemed to concentrate on Ron the most as he bobbed and weaved through them only to parry blows and receive slashes. Their clothes were ruined by either the slashes or by blood. Ron's shirt was completely useless and was more like a ripped rag. He ripped it off, showing his slightly muscular chest he had gained from his missions with Kim and his time on the football team. It was covered in light cuts but nothing life threatening. With the shirt no longer hindering with movements Ron went faster in his attacks while working with Rufus to double teaming some drones as they could not seem to track the small rodent.

The battle raged on while the heroes fought. Yori slashed at two drones and got sliced in the back from another. Joss help cover her back as she kept aiming for the head and kept blowing the heads off. She reloaded quickly cursing slightly when she noticed she was running low on ammunition. Ron was blocking slashes and receiving just as many while he returned the favor several times over. He countered and sliced while he got some help from Rufus. Adrenaline was pumping through them as anger and fear started to dwell in them. The anger of such injustice happening to the dogs, and the fear of their own death.

Ron had enough and just snapped "YAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and leapt into the air and sliced one of the beetle drones. Oil flew from the blow and landed on his head. The oil aggravate his wounds but he paid it no mind. He had closed his eyes to not get the oil in, and everything seemed to run in slow motion. A beetle drone approached and sliced at him, but he ducked and sliced it as well. "RAAAAH!" Ron yelled as he slashed at another beetle drone and cut in half. More oil poured out like blood as three more converged on each of them. They dodged a slash and went for the kill, covering themselves in more oil. Ron rushed another cutting the drone from head to foot in half and which covered his entire body in oil. The beetle drones that remained stood as Ron, Yori, and Joss looked at them, oil covering their bodies but none were more covered then Ron. As a single drop pf oil slid down and dripped from the lotus blade's tip, they seemed to have something pass through their systems. Something that was never programmed into them before: Fear. One of them stepped back to escape.

Ron narrowed his eyes as he saw this. "No. There is no escape."

"RAAAH!" his battle cry was echoing once more as he rushed and hacked the rest of the beetle drones as the girls and Rufus were right behind him. The fear driven drones hid no chance and with one final slash the last drone had fallen and the battle was over. The group looked around them as they notice they were the only ones left standing. Nothing was left but piles of destroyed drones. They looked at each other as adrenaline wore off and they felt the weight of the battle upon them. They all but collapse but Ron got up determined knowing something needed to be done.

A little while later Ron came back with the flag Yori had worked hard on and was dropped in the battle. The girls had regained enough strength to follow him. Drenched in the oil of the beetle drone army they stood victorious over a large mound of destroyed beetle drones. The torn flag flew in victory as the reflected on their accomplishments in solemn silence, and this improved their resolve in their mission. While it was torn it showed that dispite the damage it still flew strong just like them.

"Now that was smashing! A real Bang up job!" Rothy said as he started laughing.

The three, four if you counter the oil drenched Rufus, glared lightly at him. They were in no mood for jokes at the moment. Rothy stopped seeing the mood was not there and he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Of course, Sirs Ron and Rufus; Ladies Joss and Yori, twas truly a noble and awe inspiring deed you have done today, and a historic victory most worthy of our logs. You four have saved our pack from the wrath of Xmki's drones. For that you have our eternal gratitude." The dogs bowed and took their hats off in honor of the warriors that defied odds.

"It is our duty and honor to oppose the minions of Xmki." Yori said as Ron held the Lotus Blade to his forehead and spoke solemnly, almost lordly.

"And it is my mission to destroy the very demon himself." He then flicked the sword effortlessly to rid it of oil and slid it back into its sheathe. "My first mission may be gone but this new evil must atone for her sins. The world need to be restore and her evil destroyed."

"Now that we have a chance at freedom. My pack shall now continue its one nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our puzzling history. You four are welcome to come along." Rothy said with a smile.

Yori turned to the dogs, "You are all have honor the dogs before you, and I would be honored to tell you tale of the dogs we all knew and loved but we are needed elsewhere."

"We also have to right the wrongs Xmki has done. There has to be a way back to the past, and defeat Xmki before she ruled the world." Ron said as the four walked to find a town, to begin searching for a way to the past. They had a new quest to find a way back home to defeat the great evil be it either Aku or this new Xmki.

What they did not realize was the fact they were being watched. Xmki had seen the whole battle through her viewing portal hidden in the flames of her palace. She scoffed before she closed the flame curtain with a wave of her hand. "They are stronger then I realize. But no matter. Enjoy you victory for now. All this is, in an annoying set back. For you see little samurai, the world is mine! My eyes see all and my ears shall hear your whispers. Nothing in the world or that you shall do shall be unseen or unheard. We shall meet again, but at a place of my choosing. We shall meet and you shall face what you started all those centuries ago."

She chuckled here, "Samurai Ron…yes that is the same you shall be recalled. You will be remembers in my history as the one to started it all and how you shall be ended by me. But go little samurai, face a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. And when you are broken unable to handle the battle, then I shall make your death swift. For in this battle only Xmki shall remain." And she laughed, long and hard. Her dark laugh rang throughout her palace and sent shivers down the spine of those inside as their mistress plots.

* * *

Finally the first arch is over and we can get to more of the story. All feedback would be wonderful and helpful in making this piece of work better. if anyone is interesting is seeing how this is compared to the inspiration the check out _Samurai Ron_ which should be in the same section this is in. Please be kind and review.


End file.
